happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 20: Cruise Control
After a few hours, Gloria, The amigos, Bo, Atticus and Erik arrived at Nueva Adélie, and it was surprisingly crowded, but with no sign of Mumble. When suddenly, a (supposedly) flying penguin flew from the rest and hovered over everyone before diving back down and landing on the ground, at that point everyone in Nueva Adélie cheered. I'm just going to skip the song, because why not? After Sven finished his song. Ramon was sceptical about the whole thing, but was soon 'corrected' when he used Sven's motto to find his love. And both the song, the way Ramon (finally) got his love and the fact that Sven could fly made Erik believe in him, a bit too much. But he was snapped out of his train of thought by Gloria. “Well, it seems like Mumble isn't here, we need to go Erik.” “But ma, can't we stay for a bit longer?” Erik complained. “Erik, I think it's best to do what your mother says.” Lovelace said as he came into the conversation. “Who's this Mumbly you speak of?” Sven asked as he also came into the conversation. “Oh great, let's start this story from the top, it all started with...” Gloria soon told the story of Mumble (read chapters 1-18). After she told them about it, Sven just simply said “I think it's best to do what your mother says Earik” “(Sigh) okay, but only for you Sven” Erik said, defeated as they walked away, leaving Ramon with his new love. “Bye Sven” Atticus, Bo and Erik said cheerfully as they walked away. And as they were walking away, Gloria started singing, and although she didn't realise it, she and Mumble were singing the same song miles apart. “(Mumble) I was left to my own devices Many days fell away with nothing to show And the walls kept tumbling down In the city that we love Great clouds roll over the hills Bringing darkness from above But if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like Nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? (Gloria)We were caught up and lost in all of our vices In your pose as the dust settled around us And the walls kept tumbling down In the city that we love Great clouds roll over the hills Bringing darkness from above But if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like Nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? (Mumble and Gloria)'' Oh where do we begin?'' The rubble or our sins? Oh oh where do we begin? The rubble or our sins? And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?) In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?) Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?) Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?) But if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like Nothing changed at all? And if you close your eyes, Does it almost feel like You've been here before? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? How am I gonna be an optimist about this? If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?” “Wow, that was beautiful Gloria, where did you get that from?” Erik asked, to which Gloria replied “From Mumble, he's good at thinking up songs.” To which Erik snorted, annoying Gloria. “Well, the only other place he could of gone would be the forbidden shore, but that's too far, maybe he went ba-” Bo suggested before a loud rumbling could be heard, followed by distant screeching, before silence. “We should pick up the pace” Atticus said as they did so. Eventually they got to Emperor Land, or so it seemed, since it was foggy. It was so foggy that it was hard for them to see their own flippers, but gradually the fog started to dissipate. “Hey, the ground is much colder than before... and harder” Bo said, before Erik jumped onto the surface, releasing an echo form beneath, what ever they were on, it was hollow. It was confusing, until Gloria turned to the right, only to hit a wall. “Ah, what the? I guess we'll just have to keep moving forward.” She said as she and the others were now heading forward, by now the fog had a viewing range of ten meters, and it was showing unnatural objects, that is, before they looked behind to see a massive structure as the sun started to poke through the blanket, which became effective as the fog quickly vanished. “Oh my goodness!” Bo shouted, looking forward this time. The others turned to find Emperor Land below. “Is everyone alright?” Gloria shouted as she got many replies. “How on earth did this happen?” Gloria said to herself. “Where are we?” Someone said as Gloria, Bo, Atticus and Erik turned around in unison. “I believe we're on the border of Princess Martha Coast, Longitude: -10.90 Latitude: -71.76” The man revealed himself as he soon noticed the penguins. “Well, what do we have here, a group of Emperor penguins who managed to escape.” He said cheerfully, Gloria was about to greet him when she took not of what Mumble said before. So she decided to tap in a weird pattern. “Hello there, my name's Gloria, here's Erik, Atticus and Bo.“(A/N: I've given the words for it, so that you don't have to use a Morse code translator) The man took note of the pattern on a piece of paper, before replying “It's nice to meet you too. Sorry about what happened, a... storm made the engines shut down and we were forced by the wind to crash here out of all places. What do you call this place?” “Emperor” Gloria answered. “You know, there's someone here who made history here, what was his name again?” “Mumble” “Right, he's a great penguin you know. Right, better get started on getting this out of the way for you lot, you don't want to stave, do you?” It was then the Gloria knew what the situation was. A boat had crashed into Emperor Land, and it's stuck. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions